homestuck_fantrollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Veneri Parask
This fantroll belongs to Instagram user @divinegiftedbaka Veneri Parask Veneri, also known by his Trollian handle, divineGreenskeeper, is one of the Fan Trolls. His associated sign is the letter F with a diagonal dash pointing into the bottom right side of the F, standing for the day of the week, Friday. His horns are similar to two large F's pointing outward and curve upward. He types with all lowercase, a/A = @ and all punctuation represented by varying amounts of commas. He types very shyly and seems to stutter. He uses many flower or gardening puns, references, and even nicknames. He types in jade green and that is also his blood color. His name, Veneri Parask, basically comes from the day Friday. Veneri is diverted from the Latin phrase "dies Veneris" or "day of Venus." Venus also being the planet associated with Friday so Veneri comes from the planet/goddess Venus as well. Parask comes from the Greek word for Friday which is Paraskevi or Παρασκευή. Biography His appearance is similar to that of the other trolls in that he possesses gray skin with black freckles, black hair, uniquely shaped horns, pointed teeth with slightly enlarged canine teeth or fangs, and his main outfit consists of a black top with his associated symbol in the color he types with a black flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves over it. He wears black cargo shorts and dark brown hiking boots. Veneri, not being chosen by a virgin mother grub as a lusus and instead a large Venus fly trap (Flytrapdad), did not go into the breeding caverns. Instead he lived in an open field between the city and the ocean. His hive itself is underground but above is his ginormous garden surrounded my large hedge walls and containing many flowers. His lusus is rooted at the center of his garden. Since his lusus is practically immobilized, young Veneri had to find food, usually dead bodies, for it. Since he was a jade blood and could withstand the sun, he was able to garden his plants and find food for his lusus easily. His name often hints that he has had many red relationships in his past, considering he is named after Venus, goddess of love. He usually never talks about many of them and seems to regret them too. He has a very unintentional flirtatious way of speaking so it is understandable why he has been in so many red relationships. While on an exploration for food for Flytrapdad, he meets the young heiress of his timeline of Alternia, Sneona Sabath, who brings him into her group of friends. Later, Sneona introduces Veneri to a young violet blood who is lives in a lighthouse near his garden and who is flushed for him. Even though this violet blood, Wedney Brezke, isn't the kindest troll, the two form a very complicated and lovely matespritship. Aside from Wedney, Sneona Sabath and Utorak Kayube are also flushed for Veneri. Basic Information Images See slideshow - > Veneri Parask.jpg|Veneri Parask (art by Instagram user @clandestinecetus) VP.jpg|Veneri Parask VP2.jpg|Full Portait of Veneri Vp3.jpg|Veneri (done by Instagram user @breannbaretta) VP4.jpg|Veneri (done by @divinegiftedbaka)